Lincoln Meets Sam
This is my 3rd story and, in addition, the 1st one where I make an appearance. Hope you guys enjoy! story starts with Lincoln at the arcade on a Saturday afternoon. Lincoln: (to the viewers) There isn't anything quite like spending a good Saturday blasting zombies to smithereens. Lincoln defeats the final swarm of zombies, he heads off to Mario Kart GP. Just then, he comes face to face with a soon to be companion of his. Sam: So, do you want to race each other? Lincoln: I guess so. chooses Pac-Man while Lincoln chooses Yoshi. They race on Pac-Labyrinth. A few minutes later, they are near the final lap. Sam ends up getting hit by a Tornado and Lincoln takes 1st place. Lincoln: Yes! Sam: Good game. Good game. Let me introduce myself. My name is Samuel. And you're? Lincoln: Lincoln. Sam: Nice to meet you, Lincoln. So, do you come here often? Lincoln: Most days after school and the weekends when I get the chance. Sam: You know, I think we're going to get along just fine. to montage of Sam and Lincoln doing guys' stuff (skateboarding, basketball, air hockey, etc.) few weeks later... Cut to Lincoln and Sam lying in the park grass Sam: Wow, we have known each other for quite a while, but I have no idea what your family is like, though. Lincoln: It's pretty much chaotic at my house on a regular basis. Sam: Do you mind if I come on by tomorrow so I can introduce myself. Lincoln: Sure. Does 3:30 sound good? Sam: Yeah.See you then. Lincoln: Ditto. to the next day. Sam is in the front of the Loud House. Sam: Okay. All you have to do is give a good first impression. (inhales deeply) Alright here goes. rings the doorbell. Lincoln comes and answers it. Sam: Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln: Hey, Sam. These are my 10 sisters here. pans over to the Loud Sisters. Sam: (to Lincoln) I'm not quite seeing the resemblance here. Lincoln: About that, I'm actually adopted. Sam: OK. That explains quite a lot then. to the next day where Sam and Lincoln are on the park benches. Sam: I didn't know you had so many sisters. I have only 3 of them, and 2 brothers. Lincoln: My other friends were shocked too when they found this out. Sam: I was wondering if I could get more accquainted with your siblings at some point. Lincoln: That would be nice. started a spectacular friendship between the Louds and Sam, specifically him and Lincoln . Recently, he has decided to hang out with one of his siblings, Lynn. to one day where Sam and Lynn are playing air hockey. Sam: This is a form of hockey? We've been playing for 15 minutes and there hasn't been one fight. end up bumping my knee under the table on accident Ow, I think I have a cramp in my goallooklike. Lynn: What's a goallooklike? shoots the puck into Lynn's side. Sam: That's what a goal look like! Lynn: Alright, you've asked for it. I'm going into beast mode now, and there's no way you're going to distract me again. Sam: Oh, hey, Francisco. Lynn: Oh, I'm not falling for that one. walks by Lynn: (desperately, walks over to him) Hi, Francisco! shoots another goal in Lynn's side. Sam: Goal! Lynn: (to Sam) Will you cut that out?! (to Francisco) Oh, not you. I was talking to my brother's friend. Polly Pain: Hi, Lynn. Have you met my boyfriend, Francisco? Lynn: (realizing Francisco's taken) Why, yes. Yes, I have. Polly Pain: Well, see you at the next roller derby. Pain and Francisco walk off. Sam: Wow, that must have stinged a lot. Come on, let's just hug it out. Lynn is walking over to Sam, he shoots yet another goal in her side. Sam:Ha ha! Goooooaaaaaaaallllll! Yeah! I won! (does the Sprinkler) Go, Sam! Go, go! Go, Sam! Lynn: Aw, come on! to the next day when Sam is playing some basketball with Lincoln and Lynn. Lynn: (blocking me) You're not going to beat me this time like you did at air hockey. Sam: (dribbling and strafing side to side) Too bad, because I'm able to go to all the places that you can't, like downtown! (does a slam dunk) as the ball bounces off the ground after going through the net, it ends up majorly denting Lola's car. Lincoln & Lynn: Uh oh. Sam: What? What's the problem? comes outside and sees the damage. Lincoln: (nervously) Hi, Lola. I bet some of those rotten kids in the neighborhood did this. Right, Lynn? Lynn: Yeah, Lincoln. walks back in with a shocked lookon her face. Sam: What was all of that about? Lincoln: (whispering) I know you're new and all, but trust me, you do NOT want to get on Lola's bad side, or any of my sisters' bad sides, for that matter. Sam: (realizing) Oh. Gotcha, buddy. (in my head) Hopefully she doesn't find out I dented that pink car, or some potentially bad stuff would go down. Sam: I think that's enough basketball for one day. Lincoln: Agreed. and Lincoln head inside while Lynn continues to shoot hoops. Lori: Has anybody seen my phone? Anyone? into each room upstairs trying to find it and Lincoln head over to the couch to watch some TV. But then, they hear a cracking noise. They look down to see Sam stepped on a phone. Lincoln: Uh oh. Sam: up the phone Um, whose phone is this right here? two hear someone walking downstairs. Lynn: Hey guys,te broken phone Oh no. Lincoln: I think we should go now. trio head off into another room Lori: Where could my phone literally be? down on the floor, screams in horror, alerting the other sisters. Lincoln, and Lynn walk into the scene nervously. All(sans Lincoln, Sam, and Lynn): What happened? Lori: (shows everyone the broken phone) I want to know who's responsible for this! Who's responsible? Lola: There was also someone who damaged her car, and I want to know the same thing! Sam: I'll see y'all later! towards the door to leave and Lola then realize who destroyed Lori's phone and Lola's car, so they block the door. Lori grabs Sam by the shirt and pulls out a fist. Lincoln & Lynn: (to Lori & Lola) Guys! Guys, please! He has his whole life ahead of him! drops Sam on his feet. Lori: (threateningly) Alright, I'm going to let this one slide since you're new here, but don't let anything like this happen again, or you'll find yourself in the shape of a pretzel. Got it? Sam: Actually, I'm pretty sure you got ripped off. I mean, you must have payed about 2, maybe 300 dollars for that phone. Only for it to shatter completely from a single step. Should've gotten a protective case so stuff like this doesn't happen. Lori: I might consider that after I get it fixed..upstairs Lola: (threateningly) You are lucky I have a pageant to go to tomorrow, or else, I would've made you pay for what you did to my car. Sam: To be honest, you were just begging for it to be damaged. I mean, it was just sitting there right in the open, for anything to lay waste to it. scoffs and walks upstairs. Sam: Well, that went better than i expected. Quite a close call, if I do say so myself. Lincoln: I think you'd better heed Lori's words, Sam: Pshhh! She was just bluffing back there. I really doubt that she's actually gonna shape me into the form of a baked pastry. Besides, that was just an accident, just like the basketball incident from earlier. Lincoln: Alright, but I highly suggest that you dont do anything to get on their bad sides in the near future. Me: It's all right. I know what I'm doing. TBC in "Sam Gets Kicked Out"